


Sometimes We Forget, Eventually We Remember

by fandomlander



Series: Remembrance [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (see extra note on the dubious consent tag!), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Humiliation, Kylo Ren PoV, Lapdance, M/M, Maid uniform, Maid!Hux, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Pining, Post-TLJ, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary OOC Hux (because of the amnesia), Verbal Humiliation, bed sharing, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: Set after TLJ.When Kylo Ren once more pushes Hux away with the force, the General hits his head and develops amnesia. He completely forgets who he is. Kylo decides to hide this and hides Hux away in his rooms. He then decides to have a little fun with it, and he makes Hux believe he is Kylo's maid.Will General Hux regain his memories?And what will he do when he finds out Kylo Ren has been humiliating him as a maid?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and rating will be updated with each chapter.  
> !!!Note on the Dubious Consent tag: Hux has amnesia so he isn't himself. There is also a power imbalance with Kylo being his master and Supreme Leader. But, Hux does want the sexual acts and he is into them.  
> But Kylo is taking advantage of the situation, and Hux really is in a fucked up place.  
> So please take note of this!
> 
> EDIT 21/04/2018: this work is now part of the series 'Remember, remember' which now includes a smutty sequel to this fic!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

A familiar rage was bubbling inside of Kylo, only slightly remedied by what he could sense through the force.  
The end of Luke Skywalker. Finally…  
But not after the man had first humiliated him on Crait.  
The thought of that humiliation brought a crimson red before his eyes. He should have seen, should have known that the old man wasn’t really there.  
And then the girl…  
His lightsaber ignited and as he pictured her face as it had been the moment she had closed the connection on him just as she had the Falcon, he lashed out. Sparks flew as he slashed wildly into the control panels of whatever room he found himself into. He didn’t care about the room, and he didn’t care about the control panels. His rage needed to escape him and this was much more easier than meditation.  
He let out a growl when the doors of the room swished open, not halting his destruction.  
The heat and color of the flying parks so pretty in all they stood for.

“You are the Supreme Leader of the First Order now, Ren. Surely you should try and behave like it,” a clipped voice came, “this is not behavior befitting of a-”

The voice cut off as Kylo Ren turned, lightsaber still ignited. Of course it was the General. The only one on this whole ship insolent enough to even attempt to speak to him in such a manner. That red haired bastard had never been afraid of him, and even now -after a force choke in the throne room and a slam into the wall aboard the shuttle on Crait- it seemed not much had changed.  
The lips of the man before him were pulled up in what Kylo could only describe as a satisfied smile. Satisfied of what, Kylo thought. Seeing him weak and angered, taking it out on some control panels? Seeing him stop at his words? A soft press into the General’s mind told him it was the first. The man taking an odd kind of pleasure in seeing the Supreme Leader of the First Order slam into some control panels like a child throwing a tantrum, like nothing had changed at all. 

“You dare talk to your Supreme Leader in such a disrespecting tone?” Ren growled out, the unstable red of the lighsaber retracting. He didn’t trust himself with it ignited. Not with this man.

There was the flicker of fear palpable from the General. A fear Kylo thrived on, leached off on, as he stowed the lightsaber on the belt at his hip.

“My apologies, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, his eyes never leaving Kylo's. Gaze cold, as ever.

Every word exchanged with the General only added to his still building rage.  
His emotions swirling so strongly inside of him. Reflecting on Skywalker, on the girl. On what could have been but was now forever gone. His master, gone too. No one around anymore to tell him what he could or could not do. And than this lowly man before him dared telling him he couldn’t even destroy a simple control panel on his own kriffing ship?!

He wanted to ignite his lightsaber once more. Take it all out on the room while forcing the General to stay and watch. Watch him destroy the Finalizer room by room!  
Instead, he lifted up his right hand with a low growl, swishing it sideways with a short and precise move. Causing General Hux to lift up and be slammed into one of the smoldering control panels. Not unlike back in the shuttle above Crait, the man let out a shocked little yelp, amusing to Kylo’s ears.  
Red still danced in front of Kylo’s eyes as he watched with a morbid fascination how the limp form of the General slid off from the panel in a slow, undignified motion.

The red before his eyes now no longer the only red in his line of vision.  
A thin line of it, running down the temple and brow of the unconscious General.

His rage subsided and he suppressed the tiny hint of something resembling guilt away. The dreaded man had deserved it, for interrupting him!  
His cape bellowed behind him as he turned and left the room. He’d do the General the courtesy of sending a medical droid to fetch him and drag him off to medbay.

—

Hours later, Kylo Ren was sitting in his room, cross-legged on the floor in an attempt to meditate, when he heard his datapad chime.  
The meditation already a disaster anyway, he got up and walked over to where his datapad lay on his bed.  
With a dreaded sigh he opened the message labeled as urgent.

>>urgent message from medbay room 0.2  
Supreme Leader,  
You had requested we inform you on the condition of General Hux, when you signaled us to go get him from control room 4 on the lower deck.  
We hereby inform you that General Hux has incurred a severe trauma to the head, with amnesia as consequence.  
Your presence to discuss further treatment is requested.  
>>delete message?  
>>save message?

Kylo placed the datapad down. So the General had sustained memory loss…  
That could prove to be problematic.  
One thing more on an endless list of things which he didn’t want to deal with.

He got up and went to the medbay. No use delaying the inevitable. He had to face what he had done sooner or later. He’d rather be it sooner.

When he arrived at the medbay, he was greeted by an older medic, flanked by two medical droids.

“Supreme Leader,” the man said, “if you’d follow me, the General is over there.”

“I have no need to see him,” Kylo interjected, “just tell me how you plan on treating his amnesia.”

“Well, Supreme Leader… that might prove difficult. There is no cure for amnesia. It might be temporary, or it might not. There is no way of telling, really. My apologies,” the medic quickly added, his fear so very present that Ren felt himself engulfed by it.

“How much can’t he remember?” Kylo asked. If it was only the attack, surely that would prove beneficial, even.

“Everything, sir,” The medic nearly whispered, his hands -holding a datapad- shaking.

“Everything?” Kylo questioned.

“At this point, he can’t even remember his own name, sir,” the medic elaborated, looking down on his datapad and starting a boring monologue of what else was wrong with the General.

Kylo wasn’t listening anymore. Panic rising up in him.  
Hux didn’t even remember his own name.  
Despite the loathing he felt for the man, he hadn’t wished such a thing to happen.  
Supreme Leader or not, he was sure he couldn’t just render a General of the First Order useless without consequences, especially not someone like Hux. For one, the military was loyal to him, Kylo knew as much.  
Secondly, and Ren hated to admit it, but Hux knew much more about running an organization such as the First Order and Kylo had assumed Hux would just continue to do as he had done under Snoke. Now, all of it would fall on Kylo alone…

He knew one thing; no one could find out about this.  
It would only cause panic and unnecessary questions to rise. Both of which he didn’t want to deal with.

His mind, running on almost two days without sleep, came up with a brilliant plan.  
He’d hide Hux away in his rooms. Tell the rest of the Order that he had been sent on a secret mission for an unknown duration.  
Until this amnesia thing solved itself.  
Brilliant.

With a wave of his hand he rendered the babbling medic unconscious, catching him just before the man would fall down.  
The two droids that had been standing around, were beeping with disapproving affront as Kylo lifted the medic and placed him onto an empty bed. Wiping his memory of all Hux related business.  
Then he turned to the droids, shooting them a warning glare.  
They stopped beeping immediately.  
“Bring the General over to my quarters,” he ordered them, then added with warning, “and not a beep to anyone of this!”

—

Kylo Ren was pacing his room, every now and then glancing a look at the asleep General on his bed.

Hours had passed since the two droids had brought Hux over to his rooms. Hours in which Ren had regretted ever forming such a stupid plan in his mind. What had he been thinking? He hadn’t been, clearly.  
Here he was, with a man he deeply despised in his rooms.

His thoughts were interrupted when a soft groan came from the bed, drawing his attention.  
He turned, facing the bed just as the General opened his eyes, blinking confused.

Hux was sitting up, his hand moving to the bacta patch that rested on the wound on his forehead.  
He groaned in pain as he touched the patch.

And really, Kylo should not have felt satisfaction at that little sound.  
But he did, anyway. Reveling in the clear pain and confusion that the General was in.  
Those green cold eyes shifting to him, more confusion in them.

“Where am I? W-Who… Who am I?!”

Kylo had planned to update the General, telling him who he was and all that, in truth.  
But now, looking at the confused man in his bed, he had a much more fun plan that was starting to form.  
As long as the man had amnesia, surely Kylo could have a bit of fun with it?

The cogs in his mind turned full speed as his sleep depraved mind tried to think quickly of an entertaining lie to tell the General.  
He thought of a holodrama he had once seen long ago, which had featured a human doing all the little choirs droids normally are charged with. A maid, that person had been called.  
It seemed an amusing option. Befitting to take a proud man such as Hux down a tone.

“You don’t remember,” Kylo asked him, faking innocent confusion in his voice, “are you malfunctioning, maid?”

“M-Maid?”

“Must have been the fall,” Kylo nodded, stepping closer to the bed, “you tripped over a piece of junk you had managed not to properly store away. In the fall you bumped your head. Must have meddled with your memories. Really, I should punish you for your clumsiness but I suppose your wound and the resulting amnesia are punishment enough.”

“I’m your maid?” Hux asked, sounding even more confused than before.

“Has that fall meddled with your brain that much?” Kylo laughed, enjoying this way too much, “yes, you are my maid.”

A confused stare from Hux. “What is a maid?”

Kylo smiled, feeling very pleased with himself and his little plan. “Someone who does everything I ask of them. You see, I am your master. It seems you also need a reminder that you are to always address me as such. Master or Supreme Leader, that choice is yours.”

“Master,” Hux said slowly, seemingly trying the word.

“That’s right,” Kylo grinned. Oh, he’d have fun with this. “Do you know what that means?”

Hux nodded. “I’m to do everything you ask of me.”

“That’s right. Now, you should rest, that wound on your head needs more healing. I’ll be back shortly. Under no circumstances are you to leave this room, is that clear, maid?”

Hux still seemed really confused but he nodded.

Kylo smiled. Pity that he needed to attend a meeting. But the meeting would be a great opportunity to inform the other officers of Hux’s mission away from the Finalizer. Besides, he remembered something that had been confiscated from a stormtrooper a few weeks back that would make a great new uniform for his brand new maid.

—

The meeting had been a success. All the officers had easily believed that their General had been sent on a mission and no one had asked further questions on the topic. The meeting had even ended earlier than scheduled, to Kylo’s relieve. He hated meetings.  
Especially now, with everyone counting on him for every small little thing. Bothersome, was what it was. Surely, these officers could think for themselves and make decisions on their own.

He had stopped by the room with the confiscated items and had found the little surprise for Hux.  
Gleeful, he made his way back to his quarters.  
During the long walk back, he thought of all the lovely ways to humiliate Hux.  
That bastard had gotten on his nerves so many times before, always so very smug about himself. Thinking himself the superior one despite everything, and despite the force. Well, Kylo would show him.

When he entered his rooms, door swishing open for him, he was glad to notice that Hux was no longer asleep. Instead he was sitting at the desk in the front room, seemingly lost in thoughts. A push inside his mind found that he was trying to remember more about himself but failing miserably. His mind as blank to Hux as it was to Kylo.

“Your master has returned, you should properly greet me,” Kylo told him as he walked over to the desk.

Hux looked up at him. “Uh… welcome back. Master.”

Kylo grinned. “I have a surprise for you. A new uniform for you to wear. Get up.”

As Hux stood from the desk, Kylo reached for the uniform inside the layers of his black clothing. He pushed it into Hux’s hands and sat down at the desk, turning towards Hux, who was holding the garment and looking at it. Even with the amnesia, the look on his face was shocked. Obviously, something in his mind protesting to the idea of that uniform. Of the humiliation it would bring.

Kylo smiled. The uniform was very alike to the one the maid in the holodrama had worn; a short black thing lined with white lace. He had no idea why it had been in the possession of a stormtrooper or why that stormtrooper had been foolish enough to let it be confiscating, but it benefited Kylo perfectly. 

Hux was standing frozen before him, the uniform in his hands.

“Go on. Put it on,” Kylo ordered him.

Hux looked from the uniform to Ren, a lovely blush forming on his cheeks.

Kylo had expected Hux to go change in the refresher and he swallowed as Hux placed the maid uniform down on the desk, his hands going to the buttons of his FO uniform jacket.  
He had not expected a striptease from the General and he shifted in the leather chair as the jacket dropped to the floor.  
Guilt bubbling any possible arousal away as he saw the bruises on the General’s neck from when Ren had choked him in the throne room. They were purple, blue and yellow. Contrasted heavily against the pale skin of Hux. The print of fingers deeper purple, almost red.

More bruises were uncovered as Hux pulled the white undershirt over his head and threw it on the floor. The side of his body, where he had connected with the wall on board the shuttle on Crait.  
Kylo felt strange, watching the evidence of his own abuse. He looked down.

“Is there something wrong, master?”

That made Kylo look up again.

Hux’s hands were resting on the button of his trousers, waiting. Green eyes staring down at him, still that confusion so present in them. So different from the cold stare he was used to receiving.  
This all was so very different to what he was used to with Hux.

Curiosity at how far he could go, nasty and cruel, settled down within him. “No, continue.”  
Bruises be damned. The man before him deserved worse. He had condemned a million lives, had blown up planets without a second thought. He was a coldblooded murderer. A cruel man. And given the chance, if roles has been reversed, Kylo would have been long dead. Pity and regret had no place in this room.

He watched intently as the black uniform trousers fell down.  
Ancient and familiar arousal, pressed down time and time before, showed its ugly head again as Hux stood before him in just his briefs.

He’d throw in an insult. Something about how small Hux looked without the uniform.  
Something to set those cold eyes ablaze with something, anything.  
But this Hux, amnesia ridden, would find nothing offending about it. This Hux wouldn’t understand.

The smile that slid onto his lips as Hux donned the maid uniform was one of great pleasure.  
The thing was too small, clearly. The skirt just barely covering his briefs.  
Poofy sleeves lines with lace. A little colar with a red bow attached.  
It looked… cute.  
His Hux would have hated it.  
He should probable take a picture, for when Hux’s memories returned. A little something to hold over him and embarrass him with.

“Here, these go with the uniform,” he said, reaching inside his pocket and fishing out the lace band with black cat ears.

Hux looked confused as he took it.

“It goes on your head,” Kylo clarified, as he grabbed his datapad to snatch a picture.

When Hux had put on the cat ears, Kylo took a picture with his datapad, saving it.  
Deliciously humiliating. And once Hux had his memories back, he would not be happy with it. Perfect.

“Do you remember what your duties are?” Kylo asked Hux, already knowing the answer.

Hux shook his head. “No, master.”

Every ‘master’ that Hux uttered went straight to his cock. He shifted in the chair again. “You are to keep these rooms clean. Make the bed and clean up and such. Order the droid in that corner over there to fetch food at appointed times. Order it to provide me with clean clothes. And then everything else I ask, you are to do. Understood?”

“Yes, master.”

“Let’s see if you do, shall we?” Kylo grinned, “my boots are dirty, you should clean them. Use you tongue.”

Kylo could see, with amusement, how Hux looked down at his boots with clear disgust and hesitation. They were stained with red salt from Crait.  
He wasn’t planning on making Hux lick all of it, but he wanted to test if he’d obey.

Green eyes looked at him with defiance.

Kylo smiled. “Something the matter, maid?”

“Why with my tongue?” Hux asked soft.

“Because I say so,” Kylo said, he tsk’ed then, “I’ll have to punish you if you don’t obey me. Clearly, you have forgotten to be a proper maid. An embarrassment to the profession, that’s what you are.”

Those words seemed to resonate, because Hux sagged down onto his knees. And boy, the image that provided. Hux in a maid uniform and cat ears on his knees before him. Blood flooded straight to his cock, making him hard.

“Lick them clean, be a good little maid.”

“Yes, master,” Hux said, leaning towards the boots.

Kylo marveled at the disgust on Hux’s face as he licked at the red salt there; nose scrunching up and eyes squeezing shut.  
His cock hard and fantasies of ordering Hux to suck his cock twirling in his mind.  
Then Hux looked up, noticing the bulge in Kylo’s pants. Kylo palmed it.  
Hux flushed, pink tongue returning to duty.

“Enough,” he said after three more licks, more for his own self preservation then to Hux’s benefit. His cock was achingly hard.

Hux stopped licking, looking up with that ever present confusion on his face. Kylo had started to hate that expression, finding he almost missed the good old cold stare he was so used to receiving.

He pulled off his boots. “Clean them properly with something else than your filthy tongue,” he said, pressing the boots against Hux’s chest and getting up. Hastily, he left for the refresher, where he locked himself in. Ridding himself quickly of all his layers of clothing. Then finally, cock freed, he jerked off to all sorts of filthy fantasies involving maid Hux calling him master. After that, he went into the sonic to clean himself of his own seed that had dirtied his chest and legs.  
Reflecting on how terribly bad this idea had been.  
Keeping Hux in his rooms and fooling him into believing he was his maid?! Where had his mind been when he thought of that plan?  
Although, he did like seeing Hux in that uniform, with the cat ears.

When he left the refresher, a towel around his hips, he found his boots standing on the floor next to his desk. Clean and shining.

Hux wasn’t in the front room, so he went to his bedroom. There he found Hux making the bed.  
Right on time for Ren’s rest cycle, which he craved so desperately after being awake for nearly three full days.

“Leave me,” he snapped to Hux, no longer finding any patience for this terrible charade.

“Yes, master,” Hux said soft, “Uh… where am I to sleep?”

“I don’t care,” he managed, the sweet temptation of sleep already luring him in.

—

Kylo woke-up turned on his side, with something soft pressed against his neck, and something harder pressed against his ass.  
His eyes snapped open, instinct almost making him jump out of the bed.  
Instead he turned, facing a still asleep Hux who had nestled himself against Kylo. Cock hard against his leg.  
Kylo felt himself get hard, cursing soft.

“Wake-up!” he barked, annoyed.

Hux startled awake, sleepy eyes staring up at him. The cat ears askew between red sleep-mussed hair. Kylo would later never admit to how cute he had found the sight.

Hux seemed to realize he had done something wrong, because he scrambled up in the bed, covers falling away from him. He was naked except for his briefs.

“Why, in kriffing hell, are you in my bed?!” Ren questioned, cold anger and heated desire fighting inside him.  
He wanted to push Hux out of his bed. He also wanted to jump Hux and fuck him. Fuck him hard and needy, have him screaming. Instead, he remained frozen.

“You said you didn’t care where I slept, and I found no other bed than this one… master,” Hux answered, obviously scared.

Kylo let his eyes fall down. Desire barely winning from his anger. Heat curling in his belly. Amusement lined his voice. “What is that?”

Hux looked down too, to where his hands were hiding his erection. He blushed, his pale face quickly turning red.

“Remove your hands,” Ren said, desire twirling corrupting little circles in his gut.

Hux did, showing his tented briefs. And looking absolutely embarrassed. 

If this had been the General instead of the maid, Hux would have pointed out that Ren had an erection as well. He would have taunted Ren. Hells, if this had been the General, he wouldn’t have been in his bed in the first place.

“Do you want to relieve yourself of your erection? While I watch?” A question. A dangerous question, which could be the dangerous start of something, “you’re allowed to say no.”

Kylo watched as Hux seemed to think that over, eyes tracing his body. In his sleep Kylo had lost the towel that had been the sole item covering him. There was lust in the eyes that were glossing over his body. A want he had seen before in those eyes.  
Never acted upon. Pity, in hindsight. Then again, this time that nasty personality wasn’t there to complicate things.

“Yes,” came the breathless answer.

Kylo smiled. “Good. Such a good obedient maid, wanting to jerk himself off for his Supreme Leader. Take of your briefs.”

Hux blushed and looked shy as he did. Kylo had to stop himself from snorting. The General would have never looked that way.  
But that didn’t matter now. Hungry, he followed the long fingers as they pushed the briefs off, revealing his erection.

“You should ask me permission,” Kylo decided.

Hux’s eyes snapped to his. Embarrassment clouding them. Kylo decided to push against the crumbling walls of Hux's brain, to see if this was really what he wanted. He would never forgive himself if it was just something Hux was doing because he feared saying no. But lust and want were clear in his broken mind. Then Hux uttered soft. “May I stroke myself, master?”

Kylo pretended to think it over, letting his eyes roam freely over the body before him, purposely ignoring the bruising. “You may. Lean against the headboard and spread your legs.”

This was dangerous, and Hux would kill him once he was cured of his amnesia. Yet Kylo couldn’t stop himself.  
He watched intently as Hux placed himself as ordered, lean legs spread wide. Cock hanging heavy between his legs. A drop of precome leaking out of the head.  
Hux took hold of his hard cock and starting to stroke. Running a thumb over the head of his cock and spreading the precome with the next stroke. Hand sliding down and back up, thumb once more teasing at his head. Hux moaned at that.

Swallowing, Kylo grabbed his own cock and started stroking in rhythm with Hux. As he went faster, he ordered Hux to go slower, wanting to tease him.

A whine left Hux as he obeyed, the strokes too slow for any release. Slowly up, slowly back down, his fingers squeezing and his legs trembling open wider. Back arching of the bed in desperation to feel more.  
Kylo knew, because he had often teased himself in a similar way when he jerked off. So he knew how Hux felt now. How badly he wanted more friction. How needy he felt.

Kylo grinned, sure to deny Hux everything he wanted and make him suffer. “Tell me what you want. Beg me for it.”

Another whine, and Hux looked at him. Little pants of breath leaving his lips. “I want you… to touch you. Please, master.”

That… was not what Kylo had expected and his grin fell away. Looking at Hux, who was stroking himself desperately slow and whining with every stroke, he nodded. Unsure whether that was a wise decision, but unable to stop the movement his body had already made. He wanted. Lust clouding his mind. Making him… softer, he figured.

He watched as Hux got up to his knees and crawled closer to Kylo. One hand on his cock and his other hand finding Kylo’s chest and sliding his hand across it, down to his muscles. Eyes following his hand, eyes hungry on his body. Then those eyes traced up, watching his face until they were staring into his eyes. Those ridiculous cat ears still askew on his head.

“Can I.. Can I stroke myself faster, master?”

Kylo nodded, not trusting his own voice not to tremble. His determination to deny all that Hux asked, even begged for, already thrown away. He broke eye contact to watch Hux jerk himself off with more frantic movement. The filthy sounds of it filling the room. He was breathing out in little puffs, his whole body jerking along with the movement, arching backwards.

That image went straight to his cock and he came, spilling his seed on himself, the bed and Hux.

With a loud whorish moan, Hux came too. 

Ren had planned to ask him to beg for release, to beg to come. He had played the fantasy out in his mind the day before whilst jerking off in the ‘fresher and it would have been so very humiliating for Hux. But the moment had gone, and Kylo had forgotten, and Hux had come without having to beg for it.  
And Kylo found that he didn’t mind at all, his attention fully on Hux and how close he was and how much those green eyes were looking at his lips. How much warmth there was in them.

A feeling, warm and needy, fluttered soft in his belly. A feeling he had always denied himself, suddenly wide awake and calling to him with need. 

Hux looked up, quick breaths against Kylo’s lips. There was hesitation in his eyes, in his words too, “Can I kiss you?”

Kylo wanted to say no. “Yes.”

Closing his eyes, he felt the soft press of lips against his own. For the first time in his life.  
Kylo moaned, and then Hux’s arm were around him in an embrace, body pressed flush against his own.  
Kiss turning deeper as a warm tongue slipped between the barricade of his lips.  
He kissed back, heat and passion in every press of his tongue as he licked into Hux's hot mouth.  
Why did this feel so good? Better than any other thing in his life so far.  
Better than slashing through a million consoles with his lightsaber.  
And better than anything he had so briefly shared with that girl.

Her betrayal made him pull back. Made him feel vulnerable and guard himself. “Why are you kissing me?”

Hux let go of the embrace and pulled back a little. “Because I wanted to. Shouldn’t I have, master?”

Kylo felt conflicted, he needed to get away. Clear his mind.  
But wanted to lean back in and claim those soft lips again.  
His mind roared, conflicted. Unsure.  
Quickly he scrambled away from Hux, practically ran into the refresher. He stared into the mirror, at his own scar and bruised eye. His hand balled up in a fist and he smashed the mirror. Surely, Hux was playing him. There was no way he had wanted this! No one wanted this. Him. Broken.  
His hand was bleeding but he ignored that. Ignored other things too, like the feeling deep down in his belly as he heard Hux call out to him from the other side of the ‘fresher, asking if he was alright. Ren scoffed aloud. Like the bastard cared, anyway. And if he did, it was only because he didn’t even remember Kylo.  
Angry, he put on his clothes which he had discarded there on the floor the other night.  
When he left the refresher, Hux stood there. Still naked, only wearing those damned cat ears.  
Quickly, Ren averted his gaze and the needy feeling to kiss him again.

Kylo ignored Hux, storming out of the room. Locking the door behind him with a series of angry button smashes.

He felt his datapad and commlink chime simultaneously. Both the devices doing noting to aide in the clearing of his mind nor subsiding of his anger. Grabbing his datapad out of his pocket inside his robes, he saw that he had nearly thirty unread messages, multiple marked as urgent. Someone was also still trying to reach him on his comm.

A frustrated sigh left his lips. He needed General Hux back.  
Firstly, because he refused to be the one dealing with every single small trifle on this ship.  
And secondly, because that shell of Hux in his bedroom was too dangerous for him right now.

Angry, he pushed the buzzing datapad back into his robes and shut his commlink off.  
He needed to find somewhere quiet, where he could center himself, meditate even.  
And then, he needed to do some much needed research on amnesia and how to attempt to cure it.  
Perhaps the force could even aide him in that.

His mind was pulled back to the kiss and how good it had felt. He growled, willing the treacherous thoughts away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was sure he was gaping, as Hux looked back at him -black cat ears still in place, contrasting the red hair- and greeted him with a warm smile. “Welcome home, master.”  
> And if that didn’t go straight to his cock.
> 
> Or: Chapter 2, in which Kylo tries to cure Hux's amnesia but gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has arrived!
> 
> Mind the notes, and the increased rating in this chapter.  
> ((Note on the dub-con tag: this chapter is very dubious content! Hux has amnesia and is not himself, this doesn't stop Kylo from doing the tagged smut to him. Amnesia riddled Hux wants all of it, though. Even though 'normal' Hux might not have wanted it. There are small clues that normal Hux was already sexually atracted to Kylo before the amnesia, this will be explored further in Chapter 3. And Kylo does check Hux's mind to be sure that Hux is telling the truth about wanting these things))
> 
> Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Edit: edited out some minor spelling mistakes and sentence structures :D

Kylo Ren found himself locked in some storage supply room. Small enough to be called a cupboard, really.  
He was hiding in a kriffing supply room, on what was supposed to be his own ship. Fleeing from responsibilities he didn’t want to deal with, commlink still buzzing and one message after the other popping up with a chime on his datapad. He wanted to put the kriffing pad in the airlock and send it out into space.

He felt like he was holding on just barely, on a nearly broken string.  
Not much more needed, to make the string break and have him plunging to his death.

He had tried meditating, of course. The vision of Hux naked, only wearing those damned cat ears plaguing him from the mere second he closed his eyes. Arousal taunting him. A feeling, of something deeper, something the color of soft pinkish red, swirling in his belly.  
It was left ignored.  
He knew what needed to be done; rid Hux of his amnesia so all could turn back to normal. Then the General could return to dealing with all these small matters that were haunting Kylo, and Kylo could go back to planning their next strike on what was left of the resistance.  
Sadly, knowing the problem didn’t prove it any easier in fixing it.

He felt a familiar and hateful rage bubble inside of him. It needed him to strike out, to forget everything for the slightest moment as he slashed something to small pieces.  
The temptation to do as much was almost unbearable to resist. The walls of the supply room would look all the better smoldering as he’d slash through them as if they were butter. Sparks flying, beautifully mesmerizing in all their little colorful details.  
The fact this would destroy his hiding place was what withheld him.

He crouched down, setting himself down with his back leaning against the durasteel of the storage wall. If he’d stretch out his feet, he could easily reach the other side of the room.  
It felt very safe in there. And he wouldn’t be found.  
He had time there, time to think and time to research. Which was exactly what he would be doing.  
Ignoring all the messages on the datapad, he opened the holonet.   
He had to re-type ‘amnesia’ three times, his fingers too large for the small letters on the screen. That alone, was only building on the rage he was still feeling. Frustration added to the swirling mix of emotion.

By the time he had managed to find a page on the holonet with sufficient information on the treatment of amnesia, he was fuming. Seconds away from breaking the datapad with his bare hands. It would be easy, to just snap it in two. That thought, of the datapad snapping in half in his hands, unwillingly brought back the image of Snoke’s bisected body. He wondered, not for the first time since he had killed the former Supreme Leader, if things would have been easier if he hadn’t.  
But he couldn’t go there now. Regret fixed nothing. And he was sure regret didn’t even clarify what he was feeling. Yet, it didn’t help with his emotions. Because thinking of Snoke had evidently made him think of the girl as well. How they had wiped out the guards together, so very effectively. No, no, no.  
He couldn’t go there now. Not now, with everything else going wrong.  
The girl would die, with the rest of the remaining resistance, and that would be the end of that. No more of that now…

Red danced before his eyes, lasting a short while before he could calm himself down enough to actually read the words on the screen below him.  
He needed to fix Hux, first. Everything else would come later.

‘ _Many forms of amnesia fix themselves without being treated,_ ’ the page he had founded started.  
Kylo was still hoping this would be the case with Hux. And that it would happen soon.

He read on, hoping to find something, anything, he could grasp onto that could help. ‘ _However, there are a few ways to cope with memory loss if that is not the case. One of these ways is cognitive or occupational therapy. In therapy, amnesiacs will develop the memory skills they have and try to regain some they have lost by finding which techniques help retrieve memories or create new retrieval paths.This may also include strategies for organizing information to remember it more easily and for improving understanding of lengthy conversation._ ’  
Well, that was pretty useless in Hux’s case. No way he was risking letting Hux out of his rooms, and he barely knew enough about the man beside him being a prissy little bastard. Kylo didn’t want to admit -even to himself- that he actually didn’t understand the page all that well, some of the terms used completely going over his head.

With a sight of deep frustration, he read on. ‘ _Another coping mechanism is taking advantage of technological assistance, such as a personal digital device to keep track of day-to-day tasks. Reminders can be set up for appointments, when to take medications, birthdays and other important events._ ’ Kylo scoffed at that.

Hux didn’t have any appointments because, again, he wasn’t planning on letting him leave the rooms as long as he had amnesia. And he was very sure that Hux had remembered as many birthdays as Kylo himself had; none.

‘ _Many pictures can also be stored to help amnesiacs remember names of friends, co-workers,_ ’ a louder scoff now. He was very sure Hux didn’t exactly have much friends, less keep pictures of them. Similarly, he figured Hux wasn’t particularly close with any of the other officers aboard the _Finalizer_. Except for Phasma, but she was still MIA.

He read on. ‘ _Or family._ ’  
Kylo knew little of Hux’s family, except for a dark memory of Hux’s father he had once lifted from his mind. Kylo had never brought it up that he had seen it. But in it a younger Hux -cadet age, he had figured, or even younger- was being yelled at and belittled by his father to the point of tears. Even as young Hux had started to cry, the older man had not relented. Kylo still remembers some of the words Hux’s father had thrown around. Weak. Thin as a slip of paper. Just as useless. Kylo remembered expecting to feel triumphant in finding something to hold over Hux but he hadn’t felt that way at all. And had instead never mentioned the memory.

Focusing on the datapad again, he read on.‘ _Notebooks, wall calendars, pill reminders and photographs of people and places are low-tech memory aids that can help as well_.’  
He knew Hux was originally from Arkanis. Perhaps he could find a starchart of Arkanis. Perhaps that would trigger the General’s mind.

Kylo powered off the datapad, the unread messages still ignored.  
Talking to Hux might help as well. Something he probably should have done at the start. Instead of lying to him and making him believe in being a maid.  
He had been foolish, but he would fix things.  
He’d tell Hux who he was, and where he was.

 

—

 

It had taken until rest cycle before Kylo had found himself calm enough to return to his quarters. And to Hux.  
As he pushed in his room code on the entrance panel, walking in as the door swished open, he wasn’t sure what to expect inside.

What he surely had not expected was the sight that greeted him; Hux, draped over his desk whilst cleaning it. The hem of the maid uniform riding up and exposing the fact that he wasn’t wearing his white regulation briefs.

Kylo was sure he was gaping, as Hux looked back at him -black cat ears still in place, contrasting the red hair- and greeted him with a warm smile. “Welcome home, master.”

And if that didn’t go straight to his cock. Kylo swallowed, trying not to look at what was exposed of Hux’s ass and failing miserably.

As he tried to rearrange his layers of suddenly too warm and heavy clothing, he saw Hux’s eyes dart down to the obvious bulge in his pants. The warm smile on his lips turning devious. Hux got up, walking towards him. “You were gone so long, I was starting to get worried master.”

“I needed to think. And besides, I have other things to do than stay in these rooms all day. I’m not some lowly maid, I’m the Supreme Leader.”

“I was afraid I had done something wrong this morning…” Hux said soft.

“You did,” Kylo said stern, willing himself to look into Hux’s eyes instead of letting himself roam his body or focus too much on the cat ears, “you made the assumption that you, a low maid, could use the same bed as your Supreme Leader. A grave mistake. Perhaps punishment is needed to remind you of your place.”

“You surely didn’t seem to mind me sharing your bed this morning, when you watched me masturbate. Master,” Hux added, a boldness to the words.

“Yes, well that was a mistake. A mistake that will not happen again,” Kylo countered. He really shouldn't have done it in the first place. Yet, this Hux was so different from what he was used to, “Now, do tell me why you are missing a part of your uniform.”

Hux stared up at him with faked innocent. “Am I missing a part of my uniform, master? I wasn’t aware…” a soft grin slipped on his lips then, “oh, do you perhaps mean these?”  
Long fingers grasped at the black laced hem of the dress and slowly pulled them up, revealing Hux’s hard cock, leaking precome already and staining the underside of the black uniform.

Filthy, really.

All Kylo’s plans of telling Hux the truth flew into space at that.  
Clearly, the little bastard was seducing him. For what reason, Kylo wasn’t sure. Perhaps Hux thought that his master would be more patient with him if he offered up sex. Or perhaps the slut had just enjoyed himself that morning and craved more. A quick push into his mind, showed Kylo that it was the second. This Hux wanted him. He could see his own body inside of Hux's mind, as it had been that morning. He felt the lust and arousal that Hux felt as he had watched him. A feeling that seemed familiar to Hux. Which made Kylo wonder if perhaps the General had felt the same, and if that was the reason why these feelings felt so familiar to Hux. Perhaps Hux was seducing him because of that familiar feeling... and this shell of Hux was hanging on to whatever familiarity it could get.  
Frankly, Kylo didn’t care. He longed to put Hux back in his place, show him who’s in control. The rage still burning inside of him agreeing happily. Something softer, deeper, inside of him telling him he'd be glad if he'd just get to kiss Hux again, really.

“I see you need a little reminder,” Kylo smiled, his lips twisting into something cruel, “of whom you serve. That mouth of yours has become insolent all of a sudden. There are other uses those filthy lips are far better suited for you.”  
He undid his pants, pulling out his hard cock. “On your knees. Let me see how you serve your Supreme Leader.”

Hux looked into his eyes as he went down onto his knees in one graceful motion. His lips pulling in a pleased smile. "Gladly, master."

For a moment, Kylo pictured how it would have been like if the man before him hadn’t been an empty shell and had still been the General.  
Would there have been a blush as well? More defiance, that much he was sure of. He pictured how those green eyes would have looked up at him, throwing him a cold gaze of humiliation mixed with disgust at the thought of sucking off his Supreme Leader.

Kylo groaned, focusing back on the Hux before him. Eyes still locked in his as a warm tongue teased at the slit of his cock, lapping at the opalescent bead of precome that had gathered there. Soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock then, sucking teasingly and soft. Withdrawing way too soon only to be replaced by that devilish tongue again, tracing a slow wet line along the underside of his cock.

“Such a tease, General,” Kylo growled, “get on with it.”

But Hux had stopped, lips pulled away from his cock and eyes large as they stared up at Kylo. “W-What did you just call me?”

Kylo cursed inwardly. He had misspoken and had called Hux by his title. As he stood there, cock hard and needy for more of those lips and tongue, he prayed to the stars that the title wouldn’t be enough to trigger memories to return. “I misspoke. Never mind. Get on with it, maid. Don’t question me again.”

But Hux didn’t. “General,” he whispered, “G-General. Why does that sound so familiar?”

“You dare question your master? Ignore a command?” Kylo barked. Inside he felt fear swirl. If Hux would remember now, on his knees before Kylo’s hard cock, that would be a kriffing disaster.

Hux blinked up at him, expression returning to normal. “I’m sorry master.”  
Then, lips were pressed around his cock once more. 

The fear swirling inside Kylo subsided, being violently pushed away by arousal that was grateful to return. Hux hadn’t remembered.  
Never mind, in that moment, that he actually needed the General to remember who he was. That didn’t register with Kylo as he was being sucked off. That warm mouth bobbing up and down his cock. Now and then a teasing swirl over the head of his sensitive head, making him moan.  
Stars, Hux was good. A tease, but good.

“You seem well-versed in sucking a cock,” Kylo remarked amused, letting his hand slide into the ginger hair of the man below him, sending the cat ears tumbling to the floor. 

Without the pomade holding his hair back, Hux’s hair lay mussed and loose across his forehead. A look that befitted him well.  
He tangled his fingers in the soft hair.

Hux looked up at him from below his lashed and actually smirked around his cock, pulling back to talk. “I wouldn’t know. Don’t remember anything, remember.”

“Insolent,” Kylo grinned back.

He tightened his grip on Hux’s hair and pushed his hips forward, fucking into Hux’s mouth.  
If he was honest to himself, he had often fantasized about this during meetings in which Hux was holding one of his endless speeches about budgets or repairs. How he’d get up, walk over to Hux and force him down on his knees. Hold him down with the force as he fucked into his speech-giving mouth in front of all his officers.  
Getting to do it for real now, even if this man he was currently face-fucking wasn’t the General necessarily, was extremely satisfying. Especially once Hux started letting out little mewling moans, the sounds reverberating against his cock and only adding to the sensation.

“You’re lucky I don’t just keep you as a pleasure slave, instead of a maid,” Kylo grunted out, withdrawing and fucking right back in, “I’d have you strapped to the bed, even while I’d be gone. Helpless do to anything but await my return, ass in the air and ready for me to take you.”

Drool was running from Hux’s chin and he was still trying to suck around the trusting cock. A perfect little blush high on his cheeks.

Kylo smiled. “Yes, perhaps I’d even leave a little toy inside of you while I’d be gone. Off to do much more important things while you’d be tied down, squirming and clenching around a vibrating plug stuck deep in your ass. Holding you open for your master and teasing you. You’d be unable to come, of course, needy and hard. Fighting against your restrains, because you’d be so desperate to touch yourself. Yet unable. Then when I’d return, I’d have you begging for it. For all of it.”

Hux pulled away then, panting out little puffs of breath against Kylo’s cock. “Fuck me,” he breathed, “please, fuck me. Master.”

Kylo moaned loud as he grabbed his cock. Coming hard. Coating Hux’s face in his spent load. Landing across his cheeks, in his mouth, even his hair, lashes.  
It was filthy. Deliciously filthy, to come on Hux’s face.

“Look at you,” he said, grabbing Hux by the chin and lifting his face to meet his, “you’re absolutely filthy. Painted like a true whore.”

Hux moaned soft, his cock hard and tenting under the little dress.

“Lift up your uniform, show your master how hard you are,” Kylo said, tucking his cock away and stepping back a bit to get a better view.

The image of Hux, spreading his legs wider as he lifted the dress up -shyly and blushing- to show him his achingly hard and leaking cock, would forever be imprinted on Kylo’s mind. He felt blood flow to his cock anew.

“Do you want to come?” Kylo asked him.

Hux nodded. “Yes. Yes, yes, master.”  
His cock gave a nice little twitch as to prove the point.

A smile pulled at Kylo’s lips as he drank in the sight before him. “Then beg for it. Go on.”

“Please, master. May I come?” Hux breathed.

“No,” Kylo said, grinning with dark satisfaction that he could deny Hux, “you may not. Consider it punishment for you previous behavior. Now get up and finish cleaning the room. You missed a protein-bar wrapper there in the corner,” Kylo pointed to the offending piece of evidence he had noticed earlier, “surely, a master should not be telling his maid this?”

Kylo sat down on the couch in the far corner of the front room, grabbing his datapad -which was still not powered back on- and pretended to be busy. Instead though, he was casting glances at Hux, marveling in seeing the man so obedient.

His maid had gotten up, and Kylo noticed to his amusement that his hard cock was making the dress ride up, tenting it and revealing his balls and the base of his cock.  
Just then, Hux let out a soft moan. The fabric probably catching against his erection, teasing it.

Kylo’s eyes followed him darkly as he made his way to the corner where the wrapper of the protein bar had lain forgotten. Watching hungrily as Hux bent, the dress riding up so far that his ass was on full display.  
Stars, he wanted to fuck Hux so badly. But the fact that Hux was not himself stopped him from going any further than they had already gone.  
Fucking would be a line that he would not cross. However hard it -or his cock for that matter- was.  
But… that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little more fun though.

Discarding the datapad on the couch, he called Hux over. “Come here, stand before me.”

Hux did so, and Kylo looked up at him as Hux stood before him, still achingly hard.

“Give me a nice friction dance," Kylo taunted, "and perhaps I’ll let you hump yourself against my leg so you can come from that.”

Hux huffed. “Friction dance?”

“You don’t know what that is?” Kylo asked, sounding smug. In reality, he hadn’t known himself until recently, when he had seen the act played out in a holoporn and had found it extremely arousing. “It means you, squirming around on my lap. Dancing. Making me hard with your ass. Like the needy whore you are.”

Hux looked at him with hooded eyes, letting out a soft whimper.

“Do you like it when I call you a whore?” Kylo asked, reaching under the dress and teasing a finger against the head of Hux’s cock. Precome coating his finger and he cleaned it off by letting his finger slide down over Hux’s cock.

Hux’s legs bucked a bit at the contact. He let out a dragged-out whiny moan.

“You do, don’t you. Do you like it because it’s the truth?” Kylo questioned, teasing his finger further downward across the hard cock. He lifted his finger up, moving further back. Then pressed a slight tease against the cleft of Hux’s ass. His finger circling against the rim.

Hux was losing it. Whimpering and letting out needy little moans.  
The sounds lovely to Kylo’s ears.

He grinned, his finger sliding back to the hard cock, teasing the underside of it. “It must be, you were so good at sucking my cock. Only a real whore would be so good.”

“P-Please,” Hux whimpered.

Kylo smiled and withdrew his finger. “Dance, first. Come on, work for it. Earn it.”

To Kylo’s pleasure, Hux blushed as he started to move, turning around and pressing his ass down against Kylo’s lap. Moving around, rolling his hips around in a swirling motion to an unheard melody. Kylo was hard again.  
Kriff, he had been hard ever since he had pressed his finger against Hux’s tight hole. 

“That’s it, good,” Kylo praised, “for never having heard of a friction dance, you seem to get the jest of it. You should see yourself. Dress riding up to display your leaking cock, bouncing around as you’re squirming in my lap. Quite the lovely sight. Turn around. Let me get a good look.”

When Hux got up to turn around, Kylo undid his pants and took his cock out.  
As Hux settled again, facing Kylo, their cocks pressed together. It made Kylo gasp and elicited a nasty moan from Hux. They stared at each other. Hux seemingly frozen on Kylo’s lap. Eyes sliding to his lips. Then he started moving again. Rolling his hips like slow waves. Their cocks sliding together with each push.

Kylo’s eyes slid down. From the warmth in Hux’s eyes to his plush lips begging to be kissed. Down to the ridiculous uniform pressed up, revealing his hard cock. He watched, transfixed, as their cocks pushed together. The sight mesmerizing and so, so hot.  
The urge to fuck Hux taking a nasty hold of him.  
But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Not like this…  
Still, it was so difficult. Hux moving on his lap was impossibly more erotic then the dance he had seen in the holoporn. He needed more. Needed to see more.

“Remove the uniform,” Kylo ordered, trying to control the tremor in his voice. His impatient fingers were already pushing the hem of the dress further up. He needed to see all of Hux. He needed him naked in his laps so he could watch his whole body move, dance, for him. On him.

Hux seemed to agree, because he grabbed the hem of the dress -fingers brushing very deliberately against Kylo’s, lingering just a tad too long- and then quickly pulled the uniform off over his head in one swift motion, tossing it to the floor.

Having him naked in his lap was so much better. Kylo smiled as Hux held onto his shoulders, leaning in his upper body a bit closer.  
Kylo brought his hands to Hux’s hips, resting them there. Feeling the languid movements under his hands as well as against his cock. One of his hands creeping higher, gliding across Hux’s flat stomach.

The contact elicited a moan from Hux.

Continuing his exploration, Kylo let his hands traverse further up. Little needy pants and sounds of Hux edging him on. Until he reached a stiff nipple. He rubbed, slowly and teasing, enjoying how it made Hux squirm harder. Press against his cock with extra fervor.

“Kriff…,” Kylo breathed, “look at you.”

Hux whined when Kylo pinched the nipple. Relentless, Kylo teased the little bud, eliciting moans and little yelps from Hux as pain mixed with pleasure. His hips pushing faster against Kylo’s cock.

He wasn’t sure which one of them had acted first, couldn’t recall with a mind clouded with lust, but suddenly their lips were pressed together. A desperate battle of passion. Hux’s tonguing into his mount with a frantic desperation that set Kylo on edge. Made him want more. Made him want impossible things.

He kissed back with everything he had. All the passion and desire. Wanting, so desperately, to taste all of Hux.

They kissed for a long time, Hux slowly rutting in Kylo’s lap. The friction not nearly enough to bring either of them off.  
It was… nice.  
Slow and deep kisses mixed with teasing bites. It was so nice that Kyo wanted to remain glued to Hux’s lips for as long as they would survive that way.  
But his cock needed more. Impatiently, he took hold of both their cocks.

Hux held onto him as he arched dangerously, mewling like a desperate little thing as Kylo started to stroke the both of them off in unison.  
It felt good, strangely, to hold Hux’s cock in his hand. To be the cause of making Hux moan out all those wanton noises.

Hux was breathing hard. Pupils blown fat and eyes hooded with lust. Lips swollen and wet. “May I come, master? Please.”

“You may. Kriff, look at you. Don’t even need to tell you to beg anymore, you’re already doing it on your own. Such a good whore, aren’t you.”

The usage of the derogative ‘whore’ made Hux come, his cock pulsing out the sticky load all over Kylo’s hand and pants.

Seeing Hux come undone on his lap pushed Kylo over the edge as well.  
He felt as if he was floating in space, stars all around him. Supernova’s exploding around him. Black holes forming and sucking him in.

Then Hux pressed again him, body flush, lips searching for his own.  Lazily, he gave in, the feeling to good to deny.

“You made a mess of my pants,” Kylo noted, once they had stopped kissing long enough to catch their breaths.

Hux glanced down. A soft smile tugged at his lips. “Sorry, master.”

“Well?”

Hux’s confusion made Kylo grin. “Go on, clean it up,” he clarified, “lick me clean.”

The blush on Hux’s cheeks made a return as he withdrew himself from Kylo’s lap and knelled down, his face leaning in. A pink tongue darted out to lap the come off of Kylo’s pants, in slow strokes. Then off his cock, which was almost too sensitive to endure the treatment. Then, to Kylo’s surprise, Hux reached for his come-stained hand and brought that to his lips as well. A warm wet touch cleaning his hand and then sucking his dirtied fingers in. Sucking them clean again.

It was all too much, really. “Enough, go clean yourself. Take a shower.”

Kylo watched Hux’s naked body as he made his way to refresher. He had half a mind of joining Hux. But he figured his cock had enough for now. Already too sensitive as it was.  
With his body and mind now bereft of arousal, regret started to form in the pit of his stomach.  
He had intended to talk to Hux. Show him a star chart of Arkanis. Anything, to trigger his memories.  
Instead, he had succumbed to desire.  
He was sure that once Hux did regain his memories, he’d kill Kylo for all he had made Hux do. All the humiliating little acts.  
With a lazy smile on his lips, Kylo thought it was worth it.  
Either way, it was inevitable that Hux’s memories would eventually return.

Remembering the kiss he had just shared with the man, long and lazy and deep, he felt a hint of something swirl in his gut.  
If he was honest with himself, he knew what it meant.  
If he was honest, he knew what he felt.  
He didn’t want to lose what he had found with Hux. Yet, he knew that he at least needed to try and get the General back.  
Kylo was sure the First Order would be doomed without him.

As Hux walked out of the refresher, wearing just a towel around his waist, Kylo figured that could wait until tomorrow.  
He got up and grabbed the cat ears from the floor, determined to place them back where they belonged now. Black lace so beautiful against ginger hair.

 

—

 

As soon as Kylo stepped onto the bridge of the Finalizer, he was bombarded with questions. As well as various officers needing him to sign off on things. The officers fearful of him, but determined to get what they needed.

He had just wanted to make sure the attempts to track down the remaining members of the resistance were going smoothly. Yet there he was, suddenly being dragged off to a meeting about budgeting.  
Where, because why not, questions came as to how much longer Hux would be away.

He had kept Hux in his rooms for nearly a week now. 

After that particular night where he had received the friction dance from Hux, he had allowed him to share the bed with him during rest cycle.  
Admittedly, waking up every morning to a warm mouth to kiss him and then swallow his cock was growing on Kylo.  
Despite his earlier determination, he had still not told Hux his real name, or anything else for that matter. The star chart to Arkanis remained forgotten on his datapad.  
Kylo ascribed that to the fact that he was having multiple orgasms a day now. A ready and willing body for him to play with as he saw fit.  
Deeper down, somewhere he was reluctant to look still, he knew it was because he had feelings for Hux.

He had know for a while, but the real and true realization of those feelings had happened the previous night, when he and Hux had shared a shower and had kissed slowly under the warm spray of the water. Afterwards, Kylo had toweled Hux dry and it was then, as Hux had looked up at him from beneath the fluffy white towel, that Kylo had known. The swirling feeling in his gut no longer allowing itself to be ignored. It was yelling at him. Forcing him to recognize it for what it was.

“Uh… Supreme Leader, sir?” a female voice came, interrupting his reminiscing.

His attention returned to the meeting.  
An officer, of whom Kylo knew name nor rank, was asking him about a particular important massage she had re-directed to Kylo the previous cycle. It had apparently detailed important, classified information. Which they needed to consult now.

Kylo still hadn’t gotten to looking at all the unread messaged on his datapad. The idea too daunting. Now though, it seemed he did have to at least look at this one particular message, all the eyes at the table watching him expectantly and not without fear. He withheld the sigh he wanted to let out and grabbed inside his robes for the datapad.

It wasn’t there…  
Which was strange, because he always left it inside the pocket in his outer robes.

“Supreme Leader?” one of the officers questioned, fear radiating off of them.

Kylo silenced him with a force hold around his throat, quickly sending the other officers in the room scrambling up, their chairs tumbling as they made way for the exit. He wasn’t looking at them, instead following the flow of the force to his rooms where Hux was.

Hux…

He felt confusion radiating of the man. Then apprehension. Disgust. Embarrassment. Anger, burning red and vicious.

Kylo stood up, scraping his chair back. The officer he had been choking lay unconscious on the floor.

Hux…  
That little bastard had stolen his datapad!  
Had he suspected something? But how?!  
Hux’s personnel file was on that datapad. Had Hux found that? Had it triggered him memories?

It hardly mattered now, anyway. Because Kylo Ren was sure, as sure as he had ever been of anything, that General Hux had just regained his memories. And if what Kylo had felt through the force had been accurate, the General was boiling with murderous rage…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:  
> Hux's amnesia is gone, finally! But, what will he do to Kylo when he regains all his memories, including those of maid!Hux?  
> Will Hux get his sweet revenge?  
> Will Kylo survive this story? (spoiler: he will, duh!)  
> And what will happen when certain feelings get involved?
> 
> Find out in the conclusion of this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags! <3
> 
> Conclusion of this amnesia!Hux story.  
> Thanks to all who have left comments and kudos so far <3

When Hux had heard the word ‘General’, it had awakened something inside of his mind, something fuzzy and far away. Something he knew was there, and was important, but was just outside of reach.  
As if it was hidden from him by a thick fog, too thick to see through.  
So he had forgotten it, let his mind cloud over again and had continued to suck his master’s dick. It was a nice dick after all, and he had liked sucking it.

That night, as he had lain beside his master, he couldn’t sleep.  
Images, that were foreign and familiar at the same time, coming to him. Unclear. As if seeing them with a fine layer of fog between himself and the image.

He had seen a space ship. His own face, in a mirror, wearing a hat with a symbol on it. A creature, black, covered by a helmet. The creature inspiring conflicted emotions inside of him. Fear mixed with heat. A curling arousal in a deep dark hidden part of himself.  
But it all seemed too far away and he couldn’t reach for the images. Couldn’t make them clearer or coherent. Couldn’t place the feelings, neither.

Yet he knew that something was wrong.  
That his master was hiding something from him.

Despite that, he let himself get swept away. Enjoying everything his master offered him.  
He liked kissing his master. Liked feeling the wet warmth of his tongue.  
Liked doing every dirty little thing that his master asked off him. The humiliation of it all a dirty aphrodisiac that was spurring him on, making him want more of it. Of every little derogatory term. Of every filthy act.

Until one night, when he woke up from a dream that had seemed too real.  
In the dream, he had been commanding a spaceship. He had been a General.  
General…  
Just as his master had once called him, by accident perhaps.  
In the dream, he had been respected. He had demanded it, along with order.  
The black clad creature had been there as well. Masked, hidden away.

That dream, the faint familiarness of that title, had made him act.  
He had seen his master busy with some sort of device, and he figured there might be answers to his questions on there.  
So he had gotten up during rest cycle, and he had stolen it. Hidden it.  
Then the next morning he had kissed his master, had sucked his dick. Had loved every second of it, despite his suspicion lurking in the back of his mind. Fog clearing now and then but never enough to really see.  
His dick had gotten sucked in return.  
The orgasm blissfully clouding everything. The doubt and the uncertainty, gone.  
But not for long.

When his master had left, he had grabbed the device.  
It hadn’t taken him long to figure out how to turn the device on. Images in his fuzzy mind appearing and telling him how to do it, like he had done it a thousand times before without knowing he had. His hands, almost moving on their own.  
That fog in his mind coercing his fingers to type away until he had found what he was looking for.  
A file he had found as he had searched for ‘General’.  
When he tapped on the file, it opened and he saw his own face stare back at him. Stern and colder than he was used to seeing in the mirror.  
‘General A. Hux’ it read below the picture.  
Then, like a gust of heavy wind blowing away at the fog in his mind, it all came soaring back.  
It hit him like a slap across the face.

All he was. All he had done.  
The true identity of his master… the creature clad in black he had remembered mere slivers of.  
That bastard.

“That absolute kriffing bastard!” General Hux growled, gritting his teeth. If he’d been a stronger man, the datapad between his hands would have been cracked in two.

Memories flowing back to him like waves crashing against rocks; hard and unyielding.  
Images flashing before his eyes, like a dirty holovid he could not turn off. 

The rage inside of him was barely contained. Embarrassment burning his face red, as he saw it all. All if it.

Wearing the maid dress. The cat ears. Being Ren’s maid.  
How he had stripped, had asked Ren for permission to touch himself. For kriffing permission! The audacity of Ren!  
And then, how he had begged, for all of it, so many times. Stars…  
How many times he had sucked Ren’s cock. And, how just as many times it had been reversed and Hux had found himself on the receiving end of plush lips sliding around his cock. Dark eyes, pupils blown, looking up to him.  
Then those brown eyes so close, as they had kissed. That… somehow more hateful than everything else he had seen so far.

A nasty memory of wearing nothing but the cat ears, being rimmed by Ren. Begging for it. Begging for that tongue to slip inside of his ass. Moaning for it. Hard for it. That was the final straw, and Hux screamed loud. Frustrated, humiliated and so very angry. He hurled the datapad away. It crashed against the opposite wall, breaking and falling down.

The worst thing, of all of it, was the betrayal of his own body in that moment. His cock getting harder with each memory that slipped back into his mind. With each memory of how he had enjoyed it. Of how he had asked Ren for more.  
A week’s worth of filthy, depraved acts. Slamming into him one by one.  
Never had he been more humiliated.  
Yet his cock, the traitorous thing, was rock hard.  
It was then, when Hux looked down with frustration, that he saw that he was still wearing that kriffing maid dress.

Getting up from the couch, he had but one mission.  
Murder Kylo Ren.

When the door -kriffing locked!- refused him that much, Hux roared loud, slamming his fists hard and painful against the durasteel wall.

 

—

 

Kylo Ren hurried out of the meeting room.  
Following the pull of the force that told him Hux was ready to murder him.

A very large part of Kylo wanted to just turn back, walk away and never face the consequences of what he had done.  
It would be easy. He could grab a shuttle and leave the Finalizer -and a murderous Hux- behind for good.

A pull from the force, telling him Hux had somehow hurt himself, made him run to his rooms instead.

He smashed his hand against the buttons of the control panel next to his door and it swished open.

There stood Hux, in the center of the front room. Facing the door and clutching his wounded hand.  
He was very angry and very red-faced, and still wearing the maid uniform and cat ears. And he looked very ready to jump Kylo and beat him to a bloody pulp.

“You absolute bastard,” Hux hissed out, so much rage and hurt in everything. His voice, his face, his eyes.

Kylo knew he should apologize. Should do more than just apologize.  
Then he remembered how he had kissed Hux. How good it had felt. And he couldn’t. He couldn’t face it all.  
Couldn’t apologize for any of it.  
Those green eyes so cold now…  
He couldn’t face them.

He didn’t know what came over him. Why he did what he did. Perhaps it made it all easier to deal with the General in the only way he knew how. Suddenly there was that grin on his lips. That grin that always came so easy when it came to dealing with the General. “I see you remember. Good. Saw all the little things you let me do, than, did you? Did you see how you begged for all of it, General?”

Hux stood frozen, fuming.

Kylo babbled on, taking a strange sort of pleasure in it. “You were quite the whore. Really, the noises that came out of you. So needy. Stars, you wanted it all so bad, you slut. Absolutely filthy. And-”

“Shut up! Shut your kriffing mouth!” Hux roared. His face was burning red, “my uniform!”

“And stars, you just loved to be humiliated. And look at you now. Hard, General, from all the memories of what we did?”

“Enough! My uniform!” Hux barked, “now!”

Kylo grinned but shut his mouth. His heart aching strangely as he stared into cold eyes. He held out a hand and summoned the General’s uniform with the force, dropping it in front of his feet. “Don’t forget that I’m still your Supreme Leader, Hux. I’ll forgive your tone this once. Next time, I’ll have to remind you of your place, won’t I?”

Hux glared daggers at him, putting on his pants under the maid dress, then pulling the dress off to replace it with his shirt and jacket, fingers working quickly. Lastly, he grabbed the cat ears and threw them at Kylo. Barely missing his face.

“I don’t give a kriff!” Hux snarled, the ears landing before Kylo’s feet, “you’ve already done the absolute worst, haven’t you? So do your best, Supreme Leader, and see if it’ll be enough to match mine!” the threat was hissed low and soft, venomous, before Hux stomped out of the room.

Kylo knew the only reason why Hux hadn’t punched him in the face was because Hux knew Ren would have stopped him with the force anyway. Which wasn’t true. Kylo would have let Hux punch him. Kriff, he knew he deserved it.

He also knew he had made a very dangerous enemy out of Hux, even more dangerous than he had been before.

 

—

 

Hux sat in his rooms, on the floor in front of the viewport, his side pressed to the transparisteel as he watched the stars. He was in just his robe. It was mid rest cycle, but he hardly felt like sleeping, despite how tired he was. A cigarra between his lips because, stars, he needed it after all that had happened, just as he needed the glass of Corellian whiskey that was resting in his hand.  
What he had come to call the ‘incident’ with Ren, had happened almost a week ago.

He dragged from the cigarra, letting the gray smoke swirl around and caress against the transparisteel. The cigarra then replaced by the glass of whiskey against his lips. The drink burning deliciously in his throat.

A week ago, and not a day had past since then that he hadn’t thought of all that had transpired between Ren and himself.  
He had tried to analyze everything with a clear mind. Decided that yes, strangely enough he had enjoyed all that Ren had done to him and he in turn had done to Ren. And yes, it appeared he had some sort of kink for humiliation, apparently.  
Great…

But he couldn’t deal with any of that. Couldn’t face that.  
Petty, perhaps.

So, Hux had gone and tried to murder Ren on several occasions in the last week.  
Because apparently trying to murder someone was easier than dealing with certain feelings and the meaning of those feelings.

The murder attempts had always been very subtly, of course. Hux was no fool. He knew what Ren would do if he were to suspect Hux of an attempt at his life.  
Yet they had all been disastrous.  
A malfunction with Ren’s personal shuttle. Which Ren had escaped safely.  
Tampering with a training droid so it would assassinate Ren, instead of just merely sparring with him. Ren, the kriffing bastard, had of course no difficulty in destroying the droid. Which, really, Hux should have foreseen. He blamed that attempt on a sleep deprived mind.  
He had also; tampered with the cooling circuits in Ren’s rooms in the hope Ren would freeze to death (but no such luck), had tried to murder Ren the same way Phasma had his father (Hux, to this day, still didn’t know how Ren had survived that beetle. Only perhaps that it hadn’t been the right beetle to begin with…).  
He had come to the conclusion that perhaps his mind was too riddled with the lack of sleep that it could not function well enough to think of the brilliant plan he would otherwise be very capable of.  
Very determined to ignore the little voice in his mind that told him he just wasn’t trying his very best because he actually had no desire to see Ren dead and would rather fuck him instead. No, he surely very much had not heard that little voice and he drank another drink of his whiskey because he in fact had heard it and was unsure on whether he agreed with it or not.

The whiskey brought a nice haze to his mind, which he needed.  
He turned a bit, turning his back to the stars and he let his head fall back against the viewport.  
His eyes closed and the image of Ren’s cock danced in his mind. Kriffing Ren and his nice cock.  
As he took a pull of his cigarra he thought of how that cock had felt in his mouth. And how long ago it had been, before Ren, that he had allowed such a thing to transpire. He hadn’t sucked a cock since his cadet days, really. His higher positions making him more inclined to be on the receiving end of a blow-job because he just wasn’t the sort of person to suck off a lesser in command. And nowadays, almost everyone was lesser in command than him. But Ren wasn’t. Even before he was Supreme Leader, he hadn’t been.  
And stars, that man’s body.  
He was aware how much training Ren did, but never could he have suspected a body like that to have been hidden away under all that black. 

Another sip of whiskey, letting the taste of it linger on his tongue as he remembered how he had tasted Ren. How he had licked across every taut muscle of him. And had then licked inside that mouth.  
His cock hardened and he placed the whiskey aside as he gave in. Letting his legs fall open, the robe slipping easily aside to reveal his hard cock. Cigarra still in between his lips, the smoke swirling around his head.  
He thought of how much he wanted to press Ren against the transparisteel he was pressed against himself now.  
His hand finding his cock and stroking fervently as he imagined fucking into Ren. Having his muscular body pressed against the viewport for all the stars to see. He thought of that huge cock, those plush lips, those brown eyes.  
Shamefully quick, he came. Spilling his load on his hand and his robe.  
With his clean hand he removed the cigarra from his mouth and pressed it out on the floor, once more favoring the whiskey.

His alarm woke him a few hours later.  
He had dozed off still pressed against the viewport. Robe loosely clinging to his frame and whiskey spilled on the floor.  
It was a mess. He was a mess.  
And he remembered he had a meeting to attend shortly. That fact whipped him awake.  
He took a quick shower, got dressed sharply in his pressed uniform, gelled his hair back and left his rooms.  
Ready for the meeting, and to face Ren. Which he had tried to avoid for the past week as much as he could.

 

—

 

Kylo sat at the head of the table in the meeting room. High ranking commanding officers of the First Order sat all around the table and opposite of him at the other end sat Hux. 

The man had a satisfied grin on his lips.  
Probably do to the fact that the meeting so far was disastrous.  
The officers asking Kylo questions that he knew no answer to. Questions about fuel, budget, planets, bases.  
He knew nothing about it. He knew that. Hux knew that. Apparently now all the officers knew that as well but that wasn’t stopping them from asking more question despite it. Because apparently they could not form even the simplest decision by themselves and had to have every last little thing approved by the Supreme Leader.

Kylo knew Snoke had never had to deal with tedious meetings such as these. He knew Hux normally took care of these things.  
He also knew that purposely so, Hux wasn’t taking care of any of it now.  
And more so, he was clearly enjoying seeing Kylo suffer.

“Supreme Leader? Your answer regarding the fuel?” came the voice of Hux, sticky sweet and fake.

Cold green eyes met him from across the table and Kylo lost it. “I am the Supreme Leader! Surely I shouldn’t be bothered with all the pesky little details! Isn’t that the purpose of a General? I have more important things to deal with than these meetings!”

The mood in the room became tense. All the officers present more than familiar with the violent outburst of their Supreme Leader.  
Kylo could feel all their fears, pressing onto him so hard they were drowning him in the feeling.

“Get out! All of you, you are all dismissed!”

Not one of them waited to comply to the order, all of them scrambling up and leaving the room in a hurried frenzy.

As Hux got up from his seat to leave as well, Kylo halted him. “Not you. We need to talk.”

Hux eyed him from across the table, one eyebrow drawn up in feigned surprise. “Do we?”

“I am giving you a promotion. The rank of Grand Marshal. You will continue to do all your former duties but from now on you will deal with all the meetings and all the questions. Only you will report to me, no one else. And I will no longer attend any of these meetings. You will do so, in my name. And make decision according and most benefiting to the goals of the First Order,” Kylo finished, having thrown all of it out in one quick ramble.

Hux looked genuinely surprised. “I… What?”

“You heard me, Grand Marshal.”

Hux looked absolutely baffled.

It was Ren’s turn to grin. “Wasn’t that what you were expecting when I said we should talk? What were you expecting it would be about, Hux? You lips around my cock? How befitting those cat ears were on you?”

A light blush crept on Hux’s cheeks but he held eye contact. “In fact, I did.”

There was a silence as they stared at each other from across the table.  
Kylo wanted nothing more than to fling the table aside with the force, cross the distance and claim Hux’s lips in a bruising kiss.

“Do… Do you want to talk about it?” Kylo asked, the grin gone.

“Of course I don’t, Ren. I want to forget it, and I want you to forget it too. Return back to how it was before.”

Ren scoffed at that. “How it was before? I can’t just forget everything that happened, Hux.”

“Yes you can, and you will. You immature big child, you should learn how to handle your emotions.”

Kylo left his place at the head of the table and walked around to where Hux was standing. “You have been ignoring me for a week now. That doesn’t sound like someone who is dealing with their emotions, General. It sounds like someone who is running away from them.”

“Grand Marshal,” Hux intercepted.

“I.. What?” Kylo asked, confused.

“You called me General just now. You made me Grand Marshal,” Hux clarified, the little blush still present high on his cheeks, “really, you should use the correct title. Supreme Leader.”

Standing closer to him, Kylo could sense his feelings radiate off of him in waves.  
Hux was pleased with the new title.  
Proud of it.  
He was also conflicted. About what, Kylo couldn’t pick up on. He could find out if he pressed inside Hux’s mind, but he didn’t want to do that. Not after all that had happened between them already.

Kylo took a step closer, unable to control himself. Standing so close, he could smell the familiar scent of Hux.  
Could see the slight trail of freckles across his nose.  
Could see how his green eyes looked down at Kylo’s lips.

“Apologies. Grand Marshal,” Kylo said soft.

Hux let out a soft little noise, close to a groan. Leaning in, wetting his lips.  
His eyes sliding from Kylo’s eyes to his lips and back.

Kylo’s heart beating like mad at the prospect of tasting those lips again.

Then Hux quickly leaned back, taking a step back. His expression becoming hard and cold again. “Was this your plan?”

“What?” Kylo asked, confused.

He took a step closer to Hux, and Hux stepped back again.

“Granting me the title you knew I’ve wanted for so long now. And what, you thought that would make so grateful that I’d let you fuck me?”

Kylo stepped back as well. He hadn’t intended any such a thing. Foremost, the rank had been a convenience for Kylo. A way out of meetings. Admittedly, he had also indeed known how much Hux desired the rank, and he had wanted to make him happy. Foolish. He had been foolish. It had been just as Hux had taunted before, really. He had been unable to control his emotions. Again.

Hux scoffed, his lips pulling up in an ugly sneer. “I’m right aren’t I? You really think me that easy? So wanting for your cock that I’d bend over for you just because you granted me a promotion?”

“I don’t think any of those things,” Kylo barked out.

“I don’t believe you,” Hux hissed back, “and I want answers!”

“Answers?”

“Why you did… what you did! You could have left me in medbay until my amnesia was better. You could have let the med droids tend to me. You could have done anything else, but instead you kept me in your rooms? Dressed me up in a slutty uniform? Why?!”

The anger and rage Hux was feeling was catching onto Kylo like a parasite.  
Feelings of anger he didn’t have moments before were swirling awake inside of him.

“Because I wanted to humiliate you! You, you always walk around this kriffing ship with a stick up your ass and an attitude as if you know you’re better than everyone else. Better than me! I.. I wanted to make you less. I thought it would be amusing, make you my maid. Have you, the General of the First Order, clean my rooms like a mere droid!”

Hux flinched as if struck, taking another step back as Kylo took one forwards. Trapping Hux against the wall.

On a roll, Kylo continued his rant. “The uniform was a funny coincidence. It was never my intention to put you into something like that but then I confiscated it and it just seemed like a brilliant idea. Have you dressed in a fitting uniform. You, who always took so much pride in how well dressed and pressed your uniform was. Amusing, really. The ears too, messing up your always perfect hair. And how could I have known that all of that combined would make you into a needy slut who wanted to suck my cock so badly?”

“You kriffing bastard. You should be put in an airlock and cast out into space!” Hux spat, leaning back against the wall.

“You got off on it. Still do, don’t you,” Kylo said, “the humiliation. Do you remember how you welcomed me back that one time. Showing me your ass peaking from under that dress. Waving it at me as you were pressed over my desk. Whore.”

Hux let out something close to a scoffing moan. Then he slapped Kylo across the face.

The heat between them rising. Green eyes, sliding to his lips again. A slight flicker of fear.

Kylo leaned closer, setting his hand next to Hux on the wall. Letting his eyes roam over the man before him, standing so close, amused to find that the newly appointed Grand Marshall was already hard in his uniform pants. 

Kylo grinned. The burn of the slap deliciously warm against his cheek and telling him how right he was, and how reluctant Hux was to admit it. But he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. He knew that he could have Hux here and now. Could see and feel it, radiating off of Hux in waves. The arousal so strong at was making his cock hard with want. He could kiss Hux, have the man on his knees before him. Warm willing lips around his cock in a matter of moments. But he wouldn’t. Not now, and not like this.

He stepped back, and saw in Hux’s eyes that this was not the movement the other man had expected. 

He couldn’t help the little laugh he let out. “Who is ignoring their feelings now, Hux? If you truly want this, come claim it for yourself. Ask me. Not provoke me into something you can then later throw back into my face as something unwanted.”

“I do not know what you are talking about, Ren. I don’t want any of this. Now back off, some of us have actual work to attend to.”

With that, Hux pushed passed him and left the room.

Kylo was left alone. Standing there breathing heavily, his cock achingly hard.

 

—

 

Hux was furious, returning to his rooms instead of the bridge. His cock was uncomfortably hard in his tight uniform pants and he needed some kriffing release.

They had come so close, had stood so close. And then it had all gone to hell.

Hux had wanted Ren to kiss him, to ravish him. To do whatever else he wanted.  
And yet…

Admitting that was difficult, for some reason.  
To himself, as well as to Ren.

He pulled his uniform pants and briefs down and collapsed kneeling in front of his bed, his head resting against the softness of the mattress as his hand reached for his hard cock.

He thought about how he would have let Ren fuck him in that meeting room.  
Even during the meeting, if he had too. All eyes on him. Anything, to feel that huge cock slide up his ass.  
How bad he wanted that.

He stroked himself frantically, letting out little noises that were silenced by his mattress.  
Succumbing completely to the fantasy of Ren fucking him. Of Ren opening him up with that dirty tongue.  
He wanted nothing more than to feel the weight of Ren on top of him and to squirm beneath him.

With a loud moan, he came.  
His body leaning over the mattress in exhaustion for a moment before he got up. Cleaned himself up and tidied his uniform.  
He was needed on the bridge.

When, not much later, he arrived on the bridge, Ren was just leaving.

They crossed paths and Ren threw him a knowing smile. “How nice of you to finally make it here, Grand Marshall. I do wonder what was so pressing that you had to forgo your duty on the bridge for it.”

They both stopped, facing one another.

“Nothing that concerns you, Supreme Leader. I do apologize, as I should indeed have been on the bridge immediately following the scheduled meeting. I assure you that it won’t happen again.”

“Hmm, you better assure it doesn’t. I can’t have tardiness, especially from you Grand Marshal. If it does happen again, and you once more can’t provide me with a sufficient reason for your tardiness, I’ll have no choice but to punish you.”

Those last words sounded downright filthy and made his cock twitch in interest. “Will you now…”

Ren let out a nasty smile and leaned closer so he could whisper. “Yes, I will. Perhaps I’d have you parade around the bridge in that little maid dress for all eyes to see. Wouldn’t that be something.”

Hux couldn’t help the blush that crept high on his cheeks, nor the fact that his cock was becoming hard again. “Excuse me, Supreme Leader, I have work to do.”

They both continued their paths, Hux walking onto the bridge to begin his cycle. Adjusting his greatcoat a bit so the bulge in his pants wouldn’t be noticed.

 

—

 

Another week passed.

A week in which Kylo was relatively pleased that he had given the title of Grand Marshal to Hux.

It had given him more time to focus on finding the remaining rebel scum, and he had even had more success in his meditations.

He had not attended a single meeting since, and he greatly enjoyed the briefings Hux supplied him with.  
Little stolen moments he had alone with Hux, in which he could tease the Grand Marshal and see the effect of his words and the tightness of the man’s pants.

He did have to admit that he had not expected Hux to be so strong-willed and stubborn.  
Because for all the teasing they were inflicting upon one another, Hux had yet to make a move. The man seemingly determined not to do so.  
It was slowly driving Kylo insane and he was masturbating multiple times a day just to survive the daily briefings with Hux.

It was, also, making him insecure. Making him second-guess whether he had been right after all. Or if he had simply misread the man, and Hux wanted nothing sexual to further unfold between them. Kylo wasn’t sure anymore.  
Hux was an enigma.  
Sure, Kylo’s words got his cock in an attentive state, but Hux never acted upon it.

So how could he be sure that he knew what the man wanted?

Perhaps he should just stop his lame attempts at flirting altogether.  
Perhaps that was what Hux wanted.

 

—

 

In the passing week, Hux had been slowly driven insane by Ren.

One of his new tasks as Grand Marshal was to brief Ren with the most important details of all the meetings and decisions that were being made in his name.

The briefings were, in all honesty, both the best and worst thing in Hux’s average day aboard the Finalizer.

Ren would tease him, say the most filthy things.  
And they would go straight to his cock. As if the man had an extra sense of just knowing all the different ways to make Hux’s cock hard. It was maddening. 

But giving in, would mean he’d lost to Ren.  
It would mean that Ren had been right.  
And Hux just couldn’t have that.

So after every singly meeting he returned to his rooms with a hard needy cock and masturbated to fantasies about Ren.

Ren fucking him on a black throne.  
Ren making him beg for his cock, spreading him open and teasing him. That tongue licking him, everywhere.  
And those lips, he wanted to lick them, bite them, kiss them.

Cock hard once more, Hux made way for the refresher.

 

—

 

A slow, torturous week had passed. Kylo reflected on the hellish week as he waited in the small meeting room he and Hux used every day for the briefings.

In the passed week, Kylo had stopped teasing Hux in their briefings and had, briefings aside, started to avoid the Grand Marshal all together.

It had been maddening because he had ached for the other man.  
And strange enough, it had also tampered with his abilities to meditate properly. Which he hadn’t been able to do for the last week now.

He had also not gotten any closer to tracking down the rebels. They were always one step ahead of them.  
Rebel bases abandoned when Kylo set foot on them, the rebels already moved on to their next hide-out.

He knew it was because of the girl, and her connection to the force.

Some of the bond that remained between them working on both sides to sense the other.  
She had closed the bond, but that part still remained active through the brief connection they had shared.

But it was useless to Kylo, as he could not concentrate long enough in meditation to find the girl.

It was all leaving him very frustrated, and the brief moment he could concentrate long enough in meditation, were mostly used to suppress his building rage. Taking it out on a random room in the ship would have been preferable and had worked wonders before, but seeing how that had ended the last time, Kylo was reluctant.

He also knew that such actions would come with a scolding from Hux.  
Besides the fact that he was ignoring Hux, he also was reluctant to such a faith because it would be humiliating as a Supreme Leader to receive a scolding for damaging the ship, as if he were a child.

It would also once again prove Hux right that he was not in charge of his emotions, as the other man liked to throw in his face so often.

Just as Kylo thought that, the Grand Marshal entered the room.

Kylo willed all the thoughts about the passed week away and focused on the present. He watched as Hux took his usual place on the large table, right next to Kylo.

The closeness of Hux immediately driving Kylo insane with want.  
Wanting to touch.  
Wanting to kiss.  
Wanting anything more than the coldness they shared lately.

He looked up at Hux when the man had not started talking yet. “Is there something the matter, Grand Marshal? Do begin your briefing. I haven’t all day.”

“I wanted to ask you something before I start the briefing. If that is alright, of course, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo looked at him, could sense the insecurity that was radiating off of Hux. “Go ahead.”

“I wanted to ask… well, is there something wrong Supreme Leader?” Hux lowered his eyes and Kylo could see the immediate regret the man felt for asking such a thing. It was indeed very uncharacteristical of Hux.

Of course, it was very characteristical of Kylo to pretend like he had no idea what Hux was talking about. Even when in fact he knew damn well what the man was hinting at. Of course Hux had noticed that Kylo was acting different this past week.

“Whatever makes you ask such a silly thing, Grand Marshal?” Kylo let out.

Hux looked at him then. “You have been acting strange all week. Different.”

“I really don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb! You have been avoiding me, and you are acting differently!” Hux spat.

Kylo smiled at that. “Different? I really have no idea what you mean. Now, get on with this briefing, Grand Marshal.”

Hux’s nostrils flared, but he did as was asked, starting the briefing.

 

—

 

It was rest cycle and Hux was pacing his rooms instead of sleeping.

Surely, Ren was trying to drive him insane. Because why else would he suddenly start giving him the cold shoulder after weeks of teasing him.

The past week had been horrible.

At first not. At first, when Kylo had acted professional during the briefing instead of throwing every filthy line the man could think of at him, Hux had taken it as a welcome change.

For once, he hadn’t left the meeting room with a hard cock pressing against his tight pants.  
It had been a breath of fresh air that Hux had craved and he had found piece in it.

Yet the second day, he had wondered why Ren was acting so distant all of a sudden.  
Confusion riddling him.

By the third day, he had started missing the heat of arousal that had radiated off of them during their briefings.  
He had missed the teasing words of Ren.  
Had missed being turned on so badly that he could barely control himself.  
Yes, he had missed the attention that Ren had given him.

Doubts had clouded his mind. If it was all a game for Ren and he had grown tired of playing it.

What if Hux had thrown something amazing away by being stubborn…

As he paced his rooms, he suddenly found it didn’t matter anymore who won.  
Who made the first move.  
He found that all that mattered was that he wanted to feel Ren under his hands.  
Winning be damned.  
His sanity was at stake as well!

Knowing Ren had the same rest cycle as him, Hux left his rooms and made way across the hall to where Ren’s room were.

He stood there, in front of Ren’s door, for a long while.  
Nervousness and doubt making him hesitate.  
What if Ren didn’t want him anymore after all?  
What if he made a fool of himself?

Yet, he found that he was willing to find out.  
Willing his hand not to shake, he pressed against the call button on the control panel beside Ren’s rooms.

“Yes?” came the static answer, reminding Hux of the days when Ren would still wear the helmet.

“It’s Grand Marshal Hux, Supreme Leader. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you that can’t wait.”

The doors of the rooms swished open for Hux and he found himself face to face with Ren, who was wearing only black training pants and a similarly colored tank top.

“Grand Marshal. Do come in,” Ren said, as he made way for Hux and the both of them moved over to the desk area.

Being back in those rooms made Hux remember the week he had spend there. Strangely enough, he found himself thinking back on it with mixed emotions. No longer just the anger he had felt weeks ago, but now also a sort of nostalgia for all the time he had spend here with Ren and how peaceful it really all had been, away from the stress of work. Away from all the responsibilities that knowing who he was brought along.

Ren sat down in his desk chair and Hux stood facing him.

“Now, what was so urgent, Grand Marshall?” Ren asked, his face unreadable to Hux.

“I….” Suddenly Hux was unsure what to say. He wanted Ren, but he had no idea how to approach the subject. Saying it straight out seemed downright embarrassing for some reason and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Then he remembered something Ren had said a while ago…. “I came to inform you that today I was late to my shift on the bridge, Supreme Leader.”

“I… You… What?” Ren uttered. Clearly, that was not what he had expected to hear.

Hux continued. “I was late for my shift on the bridge. As you warned be before, you would not allow this to happen again. As you warned me I’d be punished. So I came here to inform you that I should be punished, Supreme Leader. However you see fit.”

That got Ren’s full attention. And it seemed he quickly caught on because a smile was pulling at his lips, pulling them up in a dark grin. “Yes, I did say that further tardiness would be punishable, didn’t I. And you came here yourself to receive that punishment? My, such a very good Grand Marshal.”

They stared at each other, the mood tense between them.  
Hux anticipating what Ren would do to him.

“Hmm, but that was not the deal, Hux,” Kylo said, the grin still present on his lips.

“What?” Hux said, baffled.

“Punishment, that sounds like something you could throw back at me as something I forced upon you, isn’t it. Something to hide behind. Why did you really come here, Hux. Tell me.”

Hux looked down.  
So, Ren was not going to make this easy.

He looked up again, straight into Kylo’s eyes. “Fine, you want me to tell you what I want? Why I came here? I came here so you could fuck me, Ren.”

“That’s better,” Ren smiled dark, shifting in his chair, “now, perhaps if you’d beg for it, I’d be fully convinced of how badly you want this.”

Hux scoffed, stared down at Ren. He waited a moment, realizing with dread that Ren had him were he wanted him and that he would make all of it difficult on Hux. Some twisted revenge, probably, for the past weeks.  
At the same time, the humiliation that begging for it would bring, set Hux’s belly on fire. Arousal pooling inside of him and making his cock twitch with interest.

“Go on, beg. Like the needy slut we both know you are,” Ren pushed.

Hux caved, cock hardening at Ren’s words. He looked back into Ren’s eyes, the humiliating words hard for him to utter. “Please, fuck me, Ren.”

Ren, to his surprise, got up.  
The distance between them crossed in one large step and then Ren was on him.  
Plush warm lips claiming his own in a kiss Hux had been wanting for since the moment he had walked out of these rooms all those weeks ago.  
Teeth biting soft, nipping at his lower lip in a way that went straight to his cock.  
He pushed through, slipping his tongue into Ren’s mouth.  
The kiss deepening as Ren grabbed onto him. A hand on his cheek sliding up into his hair, the other hand firmly on his hip.  
He answered Ren’s moan with his own and clung his arms around Ren’s neck.

“Finally…” Ren whispered against his lips when they stopped for air. Then he pulled away and return to his chair. “Stay there,” he said, as Hux made a move to follow.

Hux stayed in place, waiting expectedly for more orders from Ren and finding that he loved the prospect of that. The humiliation, partly, that came with following orders from Ren after they had so long fought for control.

“Good, now strip. Slowly, make it a show,” Ren ordered.

Hux felt his cheeks heat in a blush as Ren’s dark eyes watched him intently.  
It spurred Hux on to begin. Slowly, as ordered, he opened all the buttons of his jacket and let it slip from one shoulder first, revealing his bare shoulder and the black strap of the tank top beneath it, similar to the one Ren was wearing.  
He then pushed the jacket free from his other shoulder and let it fall down.  
His fingers finding the hem of his tank top and pulling it up slowly, revealing the pale flesh of his abdomen inch by slow inch. Ren, leaning forward in the chair and drinking it all in like some hungry beast.  
When he pulled the top over his nipples the cold air of the room caught against them and made them rise. It send a slight shiver over Hux, and he tossed his top aside on the floor. His hands already sliding further down to his pants.  
He teasingly undid the clasp of his belt but then abandoned the pants and bend down to remove his shoes and sock first.  
Then he got up again and teased his fingers at the button of his pants.

“Stars, Hux. Look at you. Forget what I said about slow, I need you out of those clothes.”

Hux smiled and pressed down his pants and briefs in one movement, stepping out of them.  
He stood there, naked and cock hard, for Ren. Who had no qualms in letting his eyes roam over Hux’s body.

“Get down on your knees,” Ren said, his loose training pants obviously tenting.

Hux did, gracefully sinking down on his knees.

“Hmm, stars. So willing. Spread your legs, let me see,” Kylo asked, as he palmed the bulge in his sweatpants.

Smiling slightly at how desperate Ren looked, Hux spread his legs wider and leaned back on his hands.  
His cock hanging needy and hard on display for Ren to see.

Hux watched, patient, as Ren got up from the chair and walked towards him, circling him like a predator.  
Then when he stood once more before Hux, Ren got down on his knees and leaned foward, kissing the inner thigh of Hux.

Ren’s hair brushed against Hux’s cock as he did so, and it elicited a needy little sound from Hux, bucking his hips up.

Looking up at him, Ren smiled and then pressed a soft kiss against the head of his cock before taking it into his hot wet mouth.

It was not what Hux had expected and it made him moan loud.  
He felt Ren humming around his cock in approval as he was slowly bobbing his head.  
It felt amazing and Hux watched transfixed, leaning back on his arms now, as Ren was sucking his cock.  
Now and then stopping to lick teasingly across the underside or at the head, sending Hux insane with want.  
Hux tried not to buck his hips too much, which was becoming almost impossible as Ren picked up the pace. The warm feeling of Ren’s lips so tight around his cock so good.

Then Ren held out his hand, gesturing for Hux to lean closer.  
When Ren pressed a finger against Hux’s lips, Hux opened for him, sucking on Ren’s finger as Ren watched him, the blow job temporarily forgotten.

Soon, Ren pulled his finger back, coated with saliva.  
His lips wrapped around Hux’s cock with renewed fervor and Hux leaned back onto his elbows, his legs spreading wider.  
A noise escaped when Ren pushed his finger against his cleft. Slow and careful, not yet breaching.

Ren stopped sucking and looked up, panting. “Has it been a while?”

Hux nodded, ignoring the flush on his cheeks that the question brought.  
He hadn’t been fucked in quite some time. Years.

“I’ll go easy on you then,” Ren winked, a grin on his lips.

“How thoughtful of you,” Hux replied dryly.

Still smiling, Ren held out his hand and a bottle of lube came flying from the refresher, landing in Ren’s outstretched hand.

“Nice trick,” Hux remarked.

“There are more things I can do with the force.”

“Such as?”

Hux felt Ren stare at him. He waited. Nothing happened. Until…  
He gasped, as he suddenly felt fingers, ghost fingers, tracing over his skin. Across his thighs, belly, stopping at his nipples and playing with them. Teasing and pinching, making Hux whine out a moan at the unexpected touch.

“Hmm, you like that do you?” Ren teased, the ghost fingers continuing their teasing of Hux’s nipples. With a last grin, Ren gave a long lick along the underside of Hux’s cock and slid his lips around it, sucking slowly, too slow.  
A finger, teasing at his hole. Making circles, pressing down tentatively.  
All the whilst while invisible fingers were exploring his skin and playing with his nipples.  
It was driving Hux mad and he was a moaning mess. Pleading Ren to suck faster, for the fingers to stop because it was all too much. 

“Please, Ren -ah!- Ren, fuck me, fuck me, I can’t… -nhh! ah!- your finger, fuck me!”

Ren pressed his lube slicked finger inside slowly.  
It burned, and Hux was so very tight around the finger, feeling the slight pain of it as Ren started pressing it in and out of his ass.

The invisible ghost fingers stopped, and so did Ren’s mouth. The sole focus now Ren’s finger as it was fucking in and out of Hux’s tight hole.  
After a while, a second lubed finger pressed inside.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Ren admitted, his free hand slowly caressing Hux’s inner thigh.

“M-me too,” Hux whined, the two fingers fucking faster in and out, scissoring him open, “nhn, enough, Ren. Enough, just fuck me, I’m ready…”

“Kriff, Hux. Look at you, such a slut for it, so desperate for my cock inside of you. Not yet, be patient,” Ren teased, a third finger pressing inside, “don’t want you to hurt.”

A finger hit his prostrate then, and Hux was moaning once more. Before, when the fingers were on his skin and Ren’s mouth was on his cock, he had been so close to coming. Now, he could feel that same pull again, wanting to drag him into bliss.  
He knew he couldn’t wait any longer to have Ren inside of him.

As if Ren knew, he withdrew his fingers. “Turn around, on your knees.”

Hux moaned as he turned.

“Lean down on your elbows and spread your legs, give me good view of that tight hole of yours, Grand Marshal.”

The use of the title almost send Hux over the edge untouched. He did as ordered and leaned down, pushing his ass up in the air and spreading his legs as wide as he could, embarrassed by how it must look for Ren.

To add to the embarrassment, he felt how Ren spread open his ass cheeks.

“Hmm, such a nice view of my Grand Marshal, lying here spread open for me to fuck.”

“Nhn, Ren!”

A soft laugh and then Ren was licking into his ass, the feeling too much for Hux.  
He was whimpering, squirming. Flushed at how spread Ren was keeping him.

The touch of his tongue too much.

Then it was gone and and replaced by the tip of Ren’s cock, pressing.

“Beg for it. Tell me how much you want this.”

“Please,” Hux whimpered, so lost in arousal that he didn’t care anymore how desperate he sounded, “please, fuck me. Supreme Leader. Fuck me, please, I need it.”

Ren pushed inside him, slowly, all the way it.  
When he was fully inside, he stopped to let Hux adjust.

“You’re so tight around my cock, stars, Hux. So tight.”

“Shut up and fuck me!”

Ren did, pulling back and slamming in again.  
He set a brutal pace and Hux was soon enough back to a whimpering moaning mess.

He was so close to coming, as Ren was fucking him hard, slamming into him with all the passion Hux knew Ren capable of. Every few trusts Ren hit his prostrate and when Hux moaned load and was called a needy slut in return, he came hard and dragged Ren with him, clenching around his cock.

They both sagged down on the floor. Messy and covered with come.  
Ren crawled closer, holding onto him and dragging him into an embrace.

“I’m going to lick all the come off of you,” Ren said, “and then I’m going to kiss you again.”

Hux smiled. “You know Ren, next time I’m going to make you wear that maid inform and those kriffing cat ears. I still deserve my revenge for that.”

“Deal,” Ren smiled as he lowered himself and starting licking Hux’s skin clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ~might~ in future do a smutty one chapter fic with Kylo in the cat ears because hot damn, lol!  
> Thanks for reading and commenting! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thansk for reading!  
> Comments make me smile <3


End file.
